


The beauty of curves

by Red_Lover27



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, Wedding Night, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lover27/pseuds/Red_Lover27
Summary: It's your wedding night
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The beauty of curves

“Turn around for me please mesh’la”

“Ok my love. I still cannot believe we are finally married, this all feels like a dream to me Din.”

“Me to Y/N, but I need you to turn around and keep your eyes closed for me love.”

“We’re married now Din, you don’t have to hide from me anymore.” You pleaded. Still obeying his request as he ran his hands up and down your arms before settling his hands on your waist. He turned you around in his embrace, then slowly removed his helmet to look at you. With your hair still up from the ceremony, Din brought his lips down to the base of your neck and pulled you closer to his body. 

“I’m not hiding cyar’ika there is something I have always wanted to do.”

“Oh and wha… mmm” The mandalorian cut you off when his lips found your neck once again. As he worked up and down your neck his hands worked on untying your dress. His lips moved over to your shoulders and the side of your neck when he could finally push your dress down to the floor. With your eyes still closed he moved around to stand in front of you and admire his new bride.

“Oh my cyare you are so beautiful. I love every curve of your body.” Din knew you were still uncomfortable with your body and would spend a lifetime convincing you of your beauty. He loved your curves, particularly your ass. Before you had revealed your feelings to each other Din would catch himself staring at your backside. Then he taught you to fight and he was done for. The mandalorian was amazed at your skills and may have gotten himself kicked a few times when he was paying more attention to you and not the bounty.

“Din?” The sound of your voice pulled him from his memories just in time to see a tear fall down your face. He leaned down to kiss away your tear and run his thumb across your bottom lip.

“Y/N I will spend every day making you believe those words and many more. You are beautiful inside and out, especially your heart. The way you care for the child makes my heart swell with pride, you are an amazing mother to him and I hope to many more. Then the patience you hold for me is more than I will ever deserve. I will give you the stars cyar’ika but you have to start believing what I say is true.”

“I will my heart, I promise, but Din?”

“Yes my love?”

“Could I see your face now please?”

“Yes my love, open your eyes.” You slowly opened your eyes to adjust to the light and finally could look at the face of your husband. First thing you noticed were the coffee colored eyes staring back at you with hope and love. You absolutely love the way they crinkle in the corners when smiled, which was your second favorite thing now. When you returned his smile you noticed a dimple on one side and your smile grew even bigger. 

“Din Djarin I love you.”

“I love you to my sweet girl, so you’re not disappointed with me?”

“Din…” you were going to smack his chest and realized he still had his armour on. “ No silly I’m not. Who’s the one being self conscious now?”

“No one has ever seen my face, I got a little worried you might not like it.”

“You’re crazy, you know that right?”

“Now I do,” he sighed in relief and pulled you in for a deep kiss. His hands followed the curve of your body from your hip to you the underside of your breast causing you to moan into the kiss. Din pulled away to catch his breath, squeezed harder before he pulled your breast out the top of your dress. As Din played with your breasts, you slipped the dress down your body to let it pool at your feet. You felt your husband’s hands start to trail down your torso while he took one nipple into his mouth and your hands flew to hair pulling him closer. 

“Fuck y/n, please baby let me make love to you tonight. I want to give you all of me tonight, I want to bear my soul to you and look upon yours as well. I have loved you for a long time and I’m so sorry it took my stubborn ass so long to realize. Please, cyare, will you let me make love to you tonight?”

“Oh Din Djarin it’s not just you, I could have said something to you as well. If i had been a little more confident in myself,.....”

“No please don’t finish that thought, you are so beautiful sarad.” Din’s gaze turned feral when he met your eyes once more. “Besides I already told you, I find all of you incredibly sexy. From the curve of your ass to the pouch right here in front, to the swell of these plump tits. Which has been the best distraction from the beginning. And those are just the physical attributes that caught my attention.”

“Din…” you moan at his words.

“ I have to say though, the one thing I’m looking forward to are those thighs. I need them wrapped around my head with my face buried so deep in that delicious pussy. I want to taste everything you have to offer baby girl.” He held your face in his hands and watched it turn the deepest shade of red.

“Oh my stars Din.” The two of you had fooled around some before you today, but hearing him talk like this had your pussy dripping.

“You want that mesh’la?”

“So much, I might not be the best at this though.”

“Cyare, we’re in this together, I don’t really have a lot of experience with this either. We can practice all day till we are perfect for each other. As long as we are together I enjoy whatever we are doing. I love you so much my sweet girl.”

“Oh Din how did I find you in all the galaxies?”

“I do not have a clue, but I’m so thrilled to have found you.” he said as he pulled back to look you up and down with complete lust in his eyes. “Now…” Din held his hand out for you to step out of your dress and move the both of you to the bed. Din started at your neck, his hand on one side with his mouth on the other. Up and down from the jawline to the juncture at your shoulder. His other hand found its way down to your ass and pulled you closer to feel his hard length press into your hip.

“Din, please…”

“Yes mesh’la?”

“Please I need more please…”

“That’s a good start baby girl, and I will help you better by the time we are done.” He finished shedding his clothes and pushed down onto the bed. “I’m going to have you screaming my name in pure pleasure before I consider letting you cum on my cock. Right now though I’m going to fulfil my earlier promise.”

“What is that my love?”

“I want those gorgeous legs wrapped around my head.” That man pulled a groan out of you that you had never known you could make before. You had never been given a second glance by anyone, then this man covered in head to toe armour offered his hand to help you off the ground. From there you helped him negotiate through the market and the rest, well is history. The child fell head over heels for you from the moment he saw you and Mando knew he couldn’t let you go. Skip ahead through some trial and tribulations and you both finally confess your feelings one night while running from some imps. Neither of you thought you were going to make it out of that damn jungle and figured the other might as well know before you die. When you realized you both had a reason to make it out, things took a turn for the better. You couldn't tell where one person began and another ended that night on the crest, and either of you wouldn't have it anyother way. 

From that night on the both of you were inseparable and eventually he proposed a few months later. The ceremony earlier was everything you could have hoped for. Cara and Kuill were there with a few other mandalorians gathered to witness a celebration of love in their new covert. “Repeat after me ‘Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi md’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde’.” Din’s helmet met your forehead for the traditional kiss, “ Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, cyar’ika”

When you pulled yourself from your memories, Din was kissing on your neck trying to find a spot when your hips bucked off the bed.

“ Like that spot, sweet girl?”

“Yes!” He bit into that same spot underneath your ear causing you to gasp and tangle your fingers in his hair. Pulling on his hair earned you a deep growl from Din. He marked every inch of your neck that was accessible before moving on to your breasts.

“Din…” hands still tangled in his hair desperately tried pulling him closer to your body. “Oh Din your mouth feels.. Fuu..” He pulled and bit on your nipple then moved to the other to give it the same attention. “Please do that again baby.”

“You like that cyare,” Din looked right in your eye as he pulled a nipple to his lips. 

“Oh f..fuck yes baby. Please Din don’t stop please.” He gave your breasts just as many kisses as he did bites before he pulled off, much to your dismay. A soft peck to your lips quite your whimper but not the fire.

“Don’t worry mesh’la I’m not done with you yet. Told you I wasn’t going to stop till you were screaming my name right?”

“Yes.”

Din brought his hand down to your clothed pussy and rubbed, making your hips buck up to get more friction where you wanted it most. He stopped at the top rubbing in circles sending shivers up and down your spine. “Y/n you are soaked sweet girl, does your pussy always get this wet when you think of me?” You try and hide the red painting your face in your elbow, but he quickly pulls it away. “Please don’t hide from me sweet girl, I love you, and it means I’m doing this right.”

“Oh maker,...” he pulled your underwear and the cool air hit your cunt just right to make you shiver head to toe. “You are Din, I have never felt more beautiful than I do right now.” Tears well up in your eyes as you sit up to give your mandalorian a kiss and while distracted he plunges a finger into your wetness. Both moan with the other’s mouth when Din decides he needs to see the rest of you and pulls the beautiful white lace from your legs.

“Mesh’la, such a pretty site before me. This pussy is the most amazing thing a person can lay eyes on,” he settles down between your thighs. “And it is all mine.” Din growls out the last part before devouring the gift before him. Your thighs instantly clamped down on his head and he moaned into your cunt causing your hands to find his hair once more. You weren't sure this time if you were trying to pull him closer or push him back, it was all too much at one time. A few more minutes of this treatment had you seeing the stars.

“Din..” He was right, he was going to have you screaming his name. “Oh fuck, I’m cumming, Din… fu-fuck” You fell back on to th bed when your high started to ease up.

“How was that gorgeous?”

“So damn good, what do you think I actually screamed your name.” His smile was as bright as the sun was during your ceremony this morning. “Would you like me to return the favor?” You sat up reaching for his cock ready to try and devour what this man had to offer you.

“Not this time cyare,” a small look of disappointment crossed your face, “next time. I’m ready to cum and I want to be inside before I do.” He reached over to the table beside the bed and watched him grab a condom. You had talked about kids one day but 9 months from now was not the time. Laying back to catch your breath you watch your husband roll the condom down and crawl back over to you. “Ready baby?”

“Yes.” you say shaking your head with a little hint of worry in your eyes.

“Now please tell me if it's too much or you need me to slow down, alright sweet girl.” A quick nod of your head was all you could manage. As promised he took it slow, after the tip was in you put a hand on his hips and he stopped. Really he needed it as well, you were so tight around his cock he wanted to cum then and there. When you removed your hand he pushed in a little further, he continued this pace till he was fully seated within you. Both of you still for a moment just look in each other's eyes and take a moment to remember this is really happening. 

“Move please…” a quick kiss to your lips lets you know he heard you. Din starts with a slower pace for both of you, slow powerful thrusts. “Please Din…” you have no idea what you are asking for but he seems to understand and picks up the pace a little.

“Oh fuck y/n I’m so close, baby please tell me you are.” A nodding head and maybe a mixed in was all he needed to reach down and find your clit once more. 

“Din…” was all that was heard when you came hard around his cock. He wasn’t but a couple thrusts behind you, hips still deep inside you before he hid his face in your neck. Your husband finally pulled out and went to dispose of the condom. He came back to you a minute later with a warm rag to clean you up. “That was amazing, husband.”

“Yes riduur it was pretty amazing.” Din pulled you close to his body as he waited for you to fall asleep first. A couple minutes later your breathing evened out and he relaxed into a peaceful night's sleep. For once he slept all thru the night knowing he has his existing family, with more to grow on.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr @tangledlove27


End file.
